<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【佩羅斯佩羅】逗貓 by Rokugatsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585462">【佩羅斯佩羅】逗貓</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokugatsu/pseuds/Rokugatsu'>Rokugatsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat Ears, Cat Tails, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Heavy Petting, Licking, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, therianthropy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokugatsu/pseuds/Rokugatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我想你因我的撫摸而顫慄，因我的行為而啜泣，因我的言語而臉紅，因我的舔噬而高潮。<br/>繼續磨蹭我的手吧，你那些脆弱的敏感地方已經在我輕撫你皮毛的掌心之中了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Perospero/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【佩羅斯佩羅】逗貓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*有肉劇情<br/>*有私設<br/>*ooc見諒<br/>*這是後傳，前傳在上一章故事哦😉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>佩羅斯佩羅有一個妻子。</p><p> </p><p>本來她好討厭自己，因為媽媽下令要他們滅絕她的種族，而他們也忠誠的實行了這個命令，獸人族就只剩下她了。</p><p> </p><p>初時結婚她真的天天在和自己賭氣吵架，他說什麼都要反駁一通……雖然他也理解，畢竟發生了這種事還能立刻接受他的話，怎麼說也需要一點時間過渡。</p><p> </p><p>但後來經過一些事，大概是那個晚上吧，她的態度就開始軟下來了，不再這麼強硬了，雖然她平常對他還是一副呲牙咧嘴的模樣。</p><p> </p><p>不過他還是不太在意這種小事，甚至還有點樂在其中，像是……逗貓一樣。</p><p> </p><p>沒錯，就是逗貓。</p><p> </p><p>看著眼前有著深褐色頭髮、虎皮紋耳朵和尾巴的、雙手大力地拍在餐桌上臉紅紅地向自己大吼閉嘴的少女，佩羅斯佩羅愉悅得忍不住笑出聲來。</p><p> </p><p>炸毛的小貓咪不可愛嗎？每次逗著玩，看著它忍受不住逗弄然後就炸毛生氣，然而不生氣了，卻會在不經意期間悄悄的向你撒嬌……真的太可愛了，想讓他一逗再逗。</p><p> </p><p>回到房間洗澡過後，佩羅斯佩羅看了一會書，打算就寢時，視線下意識往沙發那處望了一下，發現她還是抱著自己睡在沙發上。他沉思了一會，把薄被子蓋在她身上，隨即回到床上，將床頭燈關掉，讓房間墜進黑暗的懷抱裏。</p><p> </p><p>深夜的寂靜在催促人們入睡，就在他也快跌進夢鄉時，耳邊突然聽到一些窸窸窣窣的、像是布料被人掀翻的聲音。下一秒蓋在自己身上的被子被人掀開，一些冷空氣一下子竄進來，隨即又包得緊緊的。身邊的床位也凹陷下去，後背還感覺好像有暖暖的東西貼著。</p><p> </p><p>他意識到什麼，但沒即時轉過身子。聽著某人的呼吸聲再次逐漸變得平緩時才轉身，映入眼簾的就是跟他「一天一小吵，三天一大吵」的妻子。</p><p> </p><p>他輕笑出聲，將被子拉好，手輕摸著她的髮頂，貓耳朵感覺到有東西在觸碰它，快速的抖了抖又停下，他見此又再輕笑一聲，隨即輕擁著她一起入睡。</p><p> </p><p>他還真是養了一隻傲驕又不誠實的小花貓呢，Perolin。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>不過這幾天他的妻子好像有點……奇怪？</p><p> </p><p>不，倒不是奇怪。他否決了剛才的說法，該說是……突然變得熱情了？</p><p> </p><p>明明之前總是一副很討厭他，恨不得天天遠離他的樣子，現在居然……在討摸？</p><p> </p><p>坐在沙發上看書的佩羅斯佩羅，對於身旁突然低頭蹭他手臂的某人行為表示有點懵，視線已經直接從文字移向她的臉上了。</p><p> </p><p>只見她臉頰上有著異樣的緋紅色，不斷的拿頭頂在蹭他，像是普通貓咪在人類的身上磨蹭，要留下自己的味道一樣。</p><p> </p><p>見她愈蹭愈起勁，甚至還開始跪在沙發上，臀部翹起，尾巴高高的豎起來，佩羅斯佩羅忍不住合上書本，問她「卡特莉，你……還好吧？」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯？」她黃綠色的眸子有些恍惚，但幾秒過後眸子驀然變得清醒了。她立刻退開，尖牙咬著下唇，小聲地回應「……沒事。」</p><p> </p><p>……怎樣看都不像沒事啊。他默默腹誹，決定明天去藏書室查看一下她這情況到底是怎麼一回事。</p><p> </p><p>不查還好，結果一查他就震驚得拿著書本，當場愣站，久久都沒反應過來。</p><p> </p><p>【獸人族當喜歡上一個人時，就會進入發情期。而貓科獸人族他們會變得喜歡磨蹭人，企圖讓喜歡的人沾上自己的氣息，也會變得很愛撒嬌，甚至渴望喜歡的人和自己交合。】</p><p> </p><p>這是……卡特莉喜歡上自己，進入發情期了？佩羅斯佩羅雙眼不斷重覆看這段文字，得出了這個結論。</p><p> </p><p>【解除方法：一，吃獸人族特制的藥。二，成功和喜歡的人交配後就會回復正常。】</p><p> </p><p>「……」看到最後一句，腦海回想起媽媽將她許配給自己的目的——繁衍出強大的混血後代。</p><p> </p><p>獸人族已經被他們滅絕了，所以唯一的解除方法是……</p><p> </p><p>拳頭鬆開、握緊、又鬆開、再握緊。佩羅斯佩羅將書本放回原來的位置，離開此地。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>晚上，他完成工作便返回自己住所，糖果城堡。當他推開房門的時候，卻發現卡特莉居然站在門前，雙手還維持著想推門的動作。</p><p> </p><p>她看見他竟然眼神一亮，黃綠色的貓瞳亮晶晶得像寶石一樣。嘴唇雖然在抿緊，但身後的尾巴卻出賣了她，在歡快地快速擺動。</p><p> </p><p>顯然是一副看到他回來十分開心要討摸蹭蹭的樣子。</p><p> </p><p>「……」佩羅斯佩羅看著她這模樣愣了一下，隨即有些頭痛地揉了揉太陽穴。</p><p> </p><p>這發情期實在是來得太突然、太嚴重了，她這麼熱情都嚇得他有點受寵若驚。</p><p> </p><p>他將帽子放在書桌上，糖果手杖放在一旁，低下眼簾沉思了一會。</p><p> </p><p>……算了，他決定破釜沉舟，做就做吧。</p><p> </p><p>站在他身後的卡特莉又打算拿頭蹭他後背了，連尾巴也開始往上豎，想翹著他的手。只是當她一低頭打算磨蹭時，佩羅斯佩羅卻倏然轉過身，將她推倒在床上。</p><p> </p><p>雙手撐在她的頭兩側，眼前的男人壓在她身上，以往掛着笑容的表情此刻嘴角平緩，總是微瞇帶著笑意的暗紅色眸子也只是靜靜的俯視著她。</p><p> </p><p>感覺和平時不一樣。卡特莉看著他那暗潮洶湧的眸子，內心冒出了這個想法，一股雄性荷爾蒙撲面而來。</p><p> </p><p>她有些驚嚇，意識從撒嬌中稍微抽離，理智暫且歸位。她臉紅紅的，聲音有些抖「嗯……走開……」</p><p> </p><p>「才不要。」聽後佩羅斯佩羅重新露出笑容。他低下頭湊到她耳邊說話，熱氣噴灑到貓耳上，弄得它不停地抖動「你進入發情期了，需要解決一下，要不然我很困擾啊，Perolin。」</p><p> </p><p>「啊！」卡特莉感覺毛髮全部豎起，甚至連皮膚上的細小毛孔也打開擴張了。這奇怪的感覺使她忍不住驚叫出聲。</p><p> </p><p>貓耳被濕熱的舌頭舔了一下，而且對方的舌頭比常人還要長，舔拭感自然也比較久，最後貓耳的尖端還被他用舌尖特意的逗弄了一下，嚇得她的耳朵在顫動。</p><p> </p><p>「住手……嗯！」</p><p> </p><p>緊閉忍耐的雙唇終於忍不住張開抗議，然而這就給了佩羅斯佩羅的機會，趁著這空隙吻了上去。舌頭在交纏，他的長舌頭還戳到喉嚨中，刺激得津液不斷地湧出來，有些口腔還包不住，沿著嘴角流了出來。</p><p> </p><p>初經歷接吻的卡特莉覺得這個吻實在漫長了，感覺自己很眩暈，快要因為缺氧而昏迷。被到有些乏力的她用雙手推了推身上人的胸膛。</p><p> </p><p>佩羅斯佩羅感覺到她快要暈厥了，他終於鬆開這個吻。一條銀絲掛在他們的嘴唇間，在燈光下閃閃發光。他舔走了它，看著身下人臉紅紅的大口喘氣、散瞳的看著自己，他微瞇起眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>猩紅的舌頭在白皙的肌膚開始流連，從脖子、鎖骨、胸口、腰部、下腹，舔拭的痕跡烙在她的身體每一處上，無一幸免。卡特莉身上的衣服不知何時早已被佩羅斯佩羅修長又骨骼分明的手一一褪下，塗了紫色的尖長指甲在房間燈光下泛著微光。</p><p> </p><p>指甲尖輕戳著胸罩，輕輕划過布料。指尖在白滑的肌膚上跳舞，它們舞動到胸罩附近，然後鑽進去撫上薄薄的布料下被包裏著的胸部。</p><p> </p><p>指縫夾著胸罩往上一推，完整的雪白乳房暴露在空氣中。手指輕捏著它，乳尖也有顧及，微微往上一拉再放手，它立刻受到刺激變得翹起來。佩羅斯佩羅舔了一下，本是軟的殷紅乳首這下變得微硬了。</p><p> </p><p>「住手……」</p><p> </p><p>他看著身下人臉頰通紅，眼泛淚光，胸口隨著呼吸而起伏。皮膚上一些唾液水漬在燈下反光，照出了剛才他在對方身上留下的透明軌道。</p><p> </p><p>平時頗為強勢的她此刻受到情慾困擾，由一隻愛炸毛威脅的小貓，變成一隻毫無攻擊力的脆弱小貓。她還用著以往沒聽過，軟軟的、像是撒嬌的嗓子說道「混帳……都叫你住手……」</p><p> </p><p>「……沒人教導過你別用這副模樣去和男人說話嗎？」佩羅斯佩羅靜默了一會，隨即一手開始往下解鈕扣，另一隻還撐在身側的手則是壓下，在她耳邊用著沙啞低沉、和平時略為高亢聲線完全不一樣的聲音說話。</p><p> </p><p>他有些咬牙切齒地說「這可真是很成功的激發起男人的征服欲。」</p><p> </p><p>精神還有些恍惚的卡特莉突然從床上被拉起來，手腕被抓住，被人誘導性的往某個方向帶去，可當觸碰到有什麼硬硬的、隔著布料都能感覺到源源不絕的暖意時，她立刻抬頭瞪大眼睛望著對方。</p><p> </p><p>看著他臉上還是和平常無差別的笑容，再低頭看一下掌心現在觸碰的位置——褲襠。</p><p> </p><p>卡特莉的臉前所未有地紅，變得口吃起來「我……這……」</p><p> </p><p>「害羞？太晚了Perolin。」</p><p> </p><p>佩羅斯佩羅笑瞇瞇地回覆她，繼續帶動她的手去解開自己的褲子，露出了自己的欲望。感覺到她的手想往後一縮時，他用力拉她的手放在自己的欲望上，強制她上下擼動了幾下，然後溫和卻又不容拒絕的語氣命令她「舔。」</p><p> </p><p>「不要！」卡特莉猛搖頭拒絕。她才不要舔這東西，不要！</p><p> </p><p>佩羅斯佩羅想了一下，隨即在剛才被他拋在床角邊的衣服袋裏找出了一個小瓶子。他扭開蓋子，拿出裏面的一片綠葉，然後在自己的欲望上捻碎它。一些葉片碎塊掉落在欲望的頂端上，像是灑下了調味料一樣。</p><p> </p><p>「舔吧。」他抬頭看她笑著說「加了貓薄荷味道應該會好很多，Perolin。」</p><p> </p><p>「！……」卡特莉死咬著下唇盯著他，臉頰因為聽到他這句調侃犖話而變得更紅，像是要滴血一樣。</p><p> </p><p>空氣中若有若無的貓薄荷味道像輕煙一樣，繚繞著她的嗅覺，使她的身體不受控制地興奮起來，很想磨蹭和舔拭上面的貓薄荷葉子碎屑。</p><p> </p><p>身體本能壓過理智，她蹲下身，伸出殷紅的舌頭，輕輕的舔過頂端上面的碎塊。</p><p> </p><p>「……舔下去。」佩羅斯佩羅抬手輕撫著她的髮絲，捏了捏她的貓耳，用柔和暗啞的聲音誘導她。</p><p> </p><p>卡特莉微微顫了顫身子，順從他的話張開口開始吞吐起來。</p><p> </p><p>第一次替人做這種事，她很懵懂，她只是聽著對方的話，「收起尖牙，舌頭舔拭，手輔助擼動」，然後逐一按照他的命令跟著做。</p><p> </p><p>耳邊環繞著的是自己吞吐時的水聲以及身前人的喘氣聲。</p><p> </p><p>明明該感到羞恥，可她的身體卻越加興奮，私處甚至還感覺到濕濕的。她不知道為什麼會這樣，雙腿不自覺的微微合攏。</p><p> </p><p>呼吸聲逐漸粗重，本只是輕輕放在她後腦勺的手開始用上了些力，在加速她的吞吐，過了一會倏然往下按了一下，含在嘴裏的欲望長度突然加深了，卡特莉嗚咽了一下，下一秒接著來的是濃郁的液體噴了出來。</p><p> </p><p>「咳咳！」她立刻吐出欲望，捂嘴悶聲咳嗽起來，她被嗆到了。</p><p> </p><p>嘴裏充斥著精液的腥咸味，難吃，可同時她又好像嘗到了一點點貓薄荷的味道。</p><p> </p><p>她看了一下佩羅斯佩羅，他也在看著自己。幾秒間的思考後，她決定——</p><p> </p><p>「咕嚕。」吞下去。</p><p> </p><p>「……」佩羅斯佩羅靜默的盯著她，最後忍不住扶額露出一個無奈的苦笑「……真是一隻單純的小花貓。」</p><p> </p><p>「別再叫我小花貓！」她皺眉，不滿地反駁「還有我不單純！」</p><p> </p><p>「是嗎？」他輕笑一聲，隨即又把她按回在床上。一隻手在收攏散落在床褥上的凌亂髮絲，另一隻手則是悄悄的撫上她的大腿內側「可在我看來，你並不知道男人看到女人在自己面前吞精會覺得很興奮呢。」</p><p> </p><p>「！」卡特莉感覺到修長的手指挑起了她的內褲，嚇得她立刻夾緊雙腿。</p><p> </p><p>「放鬆。」佩羅斯佩羅這麼說道，但她不斷搖頭，把腿夾得緊緊的。於是他抓住某條毛茸茸的東西，輕輕一捏。</p><p> </p><p>「啊！」</p><p> </p><p>觸電感從尾巴傳至尾椎，再漫延至四肢百骸。夾緊的雙腿不禁放鬆了一下，而他也趁此將一根手指伸了進去。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯！」卡特莉皺起眉頭，雙腿又想合攏起來了。有東西入侵了自己體內，感覺好怪，她不喜歡。她抬頭望着身上的男人「退出去……」</p><p> </p><p>「這是必須的，忍一下吧。」佩羅斯佩羅安慰她。</p><p> </p><p>所幸剛才的前戲她的身體已經起了反應，私處分泌出一些愛液，手指比較好活動。不一會第一根手指就已經能自由抽動了，他逐漸加第二根、第三根，直至私處都能好好的包含著它們，順暢地吞吐。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯……」本是拒絕進入她體內的東西的卡特莉，在身上人做的擴張前戲下，竟覺得有點舒服，甚至好像覺得有點不夠。</p><p> </p><p>她的腿不自覺的圈著他的腰，雙手也攀上對方的手臂，睜著一副大大的黃綠色貓瞳看著他，嘴巴一開一合的，想說什麼但又不知道該怎樣說。</p><p> </p><p>佩羅斯佩羅覺得她現在的模樣真是實在太誘惑男人了。私處在自己的手指抽插下快樂地吞吐，她的腿繞著自己的腰，雙手好像欲拒還迎的樣子，想摟住他的脖子但又不敢，最糟糕的是那雙眸子——純真懵懂，卻又摻雜了一些情慾和熱情，像是說「還要更多。」，邀請他繼續下去。</p><p> </p><p>人類內心或多或少總會存在肆虐欺凌欲，更不論說海賊，他們一直都是殘暴又肆意，放任自己的肆虐欲來生活。</p><p> </p><p>他現在像是侵犯一隻初次經歴情事的單純小貓咪，佩羅斯佩羅這麼想著。看著她現在這模樣，他就真的很想狠狠地摧毀，欺負到她哭。</p><p> </p><p>抽出手指，愛液黏在手背與指腹上，在燈光照射下顯得晶亮透明。已經受到擴張的私處不再緊閉，一開一合的。裏面濕潤的殷紅在像是在跳動，無聲地邀請另一種東西進入，與之磨擦、共舞。</p><p> </p><p>體內的東西突然抽出消失了，卡特莉因為倏然襲來的空虛感而略為不滿的哼了一聲，接著私處就感覺到有東西的頂端在抵住，磨了幾下，然後微微探身進入。</p><p> </p><p>「痛！」這東西比剛才的三根修長手指還要大，她感覺到有些撕裂感，本是搭在對方手臂上的手立刻用力攀住，有些焦急又無助地看著額頭在滴汗的佩羅斯佩羅。</p><p> </p><p>又來了，那個亮晶晶、懵懂天真又向他詢問求助的眸子。真是太想讓他破壞了。</p><p> </p><p>「忍一忍……」他像是說給她聽，但卻又像是喃喃自語。</p><p> </p><p>長痛不如短痛……這樣慢慢進去真的太難熬了，雙方都是。</p><p> </p><p>「你忍一下。」佩羅斯佩羅拂過她被汗水沁濕，黏在額頭上的瀏海，用著溫柔的語氣說道。</p><p> </p><p>卡特莉還沒反應過來他說的是什麼意思，下一秒剛才還在她體內探頭進入的東西猛然貫穿進來，大概是整根沒入。</p><p> </p><p>「啊！」她忍不住尖叫了，生理性淚水立刻湧了出來，從眼眶流下來。一下子的撕裂感使她疼痛得微微弓起身子，尾巴上的深褐色毛全豎起炸毛，夾著對方腰身的腿也不禁用力了。</p><p> </p><p>同時響起的是佩羅斯佩羅的悶哼聲。他感受著後背傳來的一陣陣的刺痛感，無奈地嘆了一口氣。</p><p> </p><p>後背不用想大概全都是抓痕，花了。他這麼想著，下一秒內心又補上一句樂觀自嘲的話。但誰沒被小貓咪抓傷過呢？Perolin。</p><p> </p><p>他看著痛得不斷流淚的身下人，用舌尖沿著淚珠流過的痕跡，往上舔，覆蓋原來的痕跡，他用著哄人的語氣說「待會習慣了就不痛了，Perolin。」</p><p> </p><p>「騙人！好痛！」</p><p> </p><p>卡特莉淚眼汪汪地控訴，氣得還從床上起來，攀在他身上往肩膀咬了一下，但鬆開後發現有一個淺淺的咬痕她又舔了一下，貼在他後背的掌心還摸到自己留下的杰作她又舔多一下，像是貓咪做錯討好人一樣。</p><p> </p><p>「……你真的好像一隻小花貓。」佩羅斯佩羅順從的抱著她坐起來，摟住她的後背感受著她的動作，笑瞇瞇地說「你現在就是一隻拿小爪子在划主人掌心的小貓咪，要討好他的感覺。」</p><p> </p><p>「我不是我沒有！」卡特莉聞言抬頭瞪著他反駁，但下一秒體內的東西頂了一下，她立刻緊抱著他呻吟了一聲。</p><p> </p><p>「有力氣反駁我，即是證明你已經不太痛了，Perolin。」佩羅斯佩羅又惡趣味的頂了一下，滿意的看到趴在他身上的人只是無力地摟著他的脖子作支撐，抿嘴用著大大的貓瞳不滿地死盯著他。</p><p> </p><p>他開始緩緩的律動起來，一開始淺淺的、緩緩的抽動，然後逐步逐步加速，而且他還嘗試不同的點，像是在尋找她的敏感點。</p><p> </p><p>而初時還覺得有些脹痛的卡特莉過了一會也開始習慣了，後來她還覺得有些不夠帶勁，居然也開始摟住身前人自己摸索地動腰，加速了抽插的速度，這更方便了佩羅斯佩羅的動作。</p><p> </p><p>「啊！」觸電感倏然又襲來了，卡特莉身子全繃緊，腳趾也蜷縮了一下，不禁嬌喘了一聲。</p><p> </p><p>「哦，在這啊。」佩羅斯佩羅感覺到自己的欲望被絞緊，他露出笑容，然後不斷的往那處頂撞。</p><p> </p><p>「啊！……啊！不要！撞，那處！」顫慄感如同浪潮一樣不斷地襲擊她，卡特莉無助地抱緊他，頭埋在他的頸側，用著哭腔說道。</p><p> </p><p>「不要呢。」佩羅斯佩羅聽著她的哭腔只覺得愉悅感大大的被滿足到，他瞇起眼睛。後來掌心還開始往下滑落，到她尾巴與身體的連接交界處，然後拍打了一下。</p><p> </p><p>「嗚！」酥麻感漫延至全身，卡特莉嗚咽了一聲。</p><p> </p><p>貓咪最敏感的地方就是尾椎處，這個地方聚集了很多神經線，主人們一拍這個地方貓咪都會覺得很有感覺。</p><p> </p><p>通常牠們要麼不喜歡，要麼就是十分喜歡，而卡特莉就是屬於後者。</p><p> </p><p>屁股不自覺的翹起，迎合著拍打尾椎處的手，渴望著更多的拍打。她抬頭，臉紅紅的又淚眼汪汪地看著始作俑者，羞恥與歡愉感交雜。</p><p> </p><p>「……只是想著試一下，沒想到還真的有這種效果啊，Perolin。」佩羅斯佩羅維持著拍打的動作，意外地看著熱情迎合他動作的卡特莉，感慨地說。</p><p> </p><p>他換了一個姿勢，讓她趴在床上，方便他一邊拍打尾椎處一邊律動。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯……嗚……」不斷被頂撞高潮點與拍打最為敏感的尾椎處，雙重快感侵噬著她的理智，抽泣著的卡特莉只能無力的趴在床上任由身後人對她做任何行為。</p><p> </p><p>而每一次拍打尾椎骨，佩羅斯佩羅都感受到她全身肌肉都會繃緊，這種不斷夾緊他欲望的感覺讓他也接近想釋放。</p><p> </p><p>「……啊，啊！等等，停下！」卡特莉感覺有股很急的，像是尿意的感覺，使她不禁開始驚叫起來。</p><p> </p><p>然而佩羅斯佩羅知道她這情況是快要高潮了，於是加速了抽插的動作。最後聽到她的尖叫聲同時，也因為裏面的肉緊緊的夾著他的欲望，同時也將精液對準子宮釋放在裏面。</p><p> </p><p>他喘息著，緩緩的將欲望拔出來，乳白色的液體透過開縫處溢流了出來。床上人只是滿臉緋紅的，眼眶滿是淚水與臉頰上微微乾涸的淚痕，她用著一副牙癢癢但又很想啜泣的樣子盯著他，默不出聲。</p><p> </p><p>「好了，好了。」佩羅斯佩羅有些好笑的用拇指腹拭走她臉上的淚痕，用著哄小貓的輕柔語氣安慰她「完事了，睡覺吧，Perolin。」</p><p> </p><p>「……」從發情期中已經回復過來，不再想對他撒嬌的卡特莉只是抿緊嘴唇，鼓起臉頰的盯著他看。過了一會她竟主動的抱著他，嘴巴嚅嚅小聲地說「……再來一次。」</p><p> </p><p>「什麼？」佩羅斯佩羅懷疑他自己聽錯了，他微微推開她，看著她的眼睛問道「……你認真的？」</p><p> </p><p>「……拍尾椎處。」卡特莉的貓耳微微垂下，毛茸茸的尾巴圈著他的腰，眼神低下移開，回覆了他一句像是莫名其妙的話。</p><p> </p><p>「……別後悔啊，Perolin。」</p><p> </p><p>「我才不怕你……啊！」</p><p> </p><p>佩羅斯佩羅將她翻過來，後背貼著他的胸膛，提起她的腿將自己的欲望重新放進她的私處，因為有了精液和剛才的擴張，所以這次一下子就順暢的頂了進去。</p><p> </p><p>看著自己和他的性器官交合處，感覺很羞恥的卡特莉因為這一下子的進入刺激感又忍不住嬌吟了一聲，接著她感覺到自己的尾巴突然被什麼抓住，然後輕輕一捏。</p><p> </p><p>「嗚！」</p><p> </p><p>觸電感走遍全身，她扭頭瞪著笑瞇瞇的某人，他還要在她眼前捏多兩下。見她的身體開始顫慄了就帶著愉悅的笑意說了一句「說起來，結婚了這麼久我都還沒聽過你喊過我的名字呢。」</p><p> </p><p>「你別妄想我……啊！」剛想反駁就感覺到體內的柱身又往她的高潮點頂了一下，同時尾巴也被他捏了捏，她全身連同腳趾不禁繃緊蜷縮了一下。</p><p> </p><p>「你不叫我就繼續捏，kufufufufu。」</p><p> </p><p>「你……嗚！」</p><p> </p><p>貓咪的尾巴裏有很多骨骼和神經，所以很敏感和脆弱。雖然對方已經用計算好的力度來捏，但卡特莉還是有種命根子被人捏在手的錯覺，感覺很慌張。</p><p> </p><p>牙齒咬著下唇，本來打算死都不喊的，然而在他又一次輕捏下，終究忍不住鬆開咬唇動作，小聲的又軟軟的喊了一聲「佩羅斯佩羅……」</p><p> </p><p>「Kufufufufu，乖孩子。」佩羅斯佩羅愉悅得瞇起了眼睛。他的手從尾巴根部一路往上，撫上至尾巴尖，梳順尾巴的毛一遍。</p><p> </p><p>他又再次朝著她的高潮點頂撞，當然手也沒停下，遵從她剛才的要求拍打著尾椎處，然雙方各自迎來了二次的高潮和內射。</p><p> </p><p>「……再來一次！」</p><p> </p><p>「……發情期的獸人族都是這麼熱情的嗎，Perolin？」</p><p> </p><p>「我才不會輸給你喊累！」</p><p> </p><p>後來大概又交合幾次，結果是卡特莉率先累到直接癱倒在床上睡著了。</p><p> </p><p>終於睡著了，佩羅斯佩羅看著昏睡的她，內心鬆一口氣說道。</p><p> </p><p>她居然也要在這種事上逞強……該說不愧是愛賭氣的炸毛小貓咪嗎，他有些好笑地想著。一晚做了好幾次，感覺這幾年的欲望全都在這一晚發洩出來了。</p><p> </p><p>不說累到睡著了的卡特莉，佩羅斯佩羅自己也覺得有點累。自己的欲望還停留在她體內沒拔出來，就這麼乾脆地直接也倒在床上，擁著她打算一同入眠了。</p><p> </p><p>他拂開纏繞在她臉頰上的濕漉漉髮絲，然後又盯著她的虎皮紋貓耳，又忍不住伸出手逗弄了一下——這是當他發現卡特莉總會悄咪咪跑到他床上睡時，培養出來的壞習慣。</p><p> </p><p>看著貓耳在他的逗弄下，一如既往的抖了抖，他輕笑了一聲，打算入睡了，然而閉上眼睛時，卻發現一條毛茸茸的尾巴輕輕的搭在他的腰身，像是摟著他一樣。</p><p> </p><p>佩羅斯佩羅愣了一下，隨即難得的勾起一抹淡笑，擁著她入睡了。</p><p> </p><p>……說起來，這次大概是第一次他光明正大地抱著她入睡吧。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>最近卡特莉開始跟著佩羅斯佩羅出席茶會了，幾乎所有夏洛特家的弟妹們都能發現自家臉上總是洋溢著快樂又燦爛的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>「……」坐在餐桌前，卡特莉有些艱辛的將盤子上的甜品放進嘴裏，但吃了第一口就捂嘴跑出去。</p><p> </p><p>「大哥，卡特莉不舒服？」歐文看著跑得飛快的少女，把頭扭回來問著自家大哥。</p><p> </p><p>「可能吧……」佩羅斯佩羅有些擔憂地說「最近總是去廁所吐，又變得渴睡，還有吃東西口味好像變了，總是叫我找點酸的食物。」</p><p> </p><p>「……等等啊，佩羅斯大哥。」布蕾突然醒悟了什麼，猛抬頭盯著他「這徵狀，不就是懷孕初期嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>全場死亡般的寂靜。沒人說話，只有刀叉掉到桌上的丁鈴噹啷聲還有甜品掉到盤子上的啪嗒碎裂聲。</p><p> </p><p>佩羅斯佩羅罕有地用著懵逼空白的神情望著布蕾，心裏只有兩個字：啊這。</p><p> </p><p>「恭喜，佩羅斯大哥。」今天難得出席的卡塔庫栗第一個打破沉默，率先祝賀說話了。</p><p> </p><p>其他弟妹也紛紛向他祝賀，只有當事人還在懵逼的沒反應過來，愣愣的盯著卡特莉離開的方向。</p><p> </p><p>這，他喜當爹了？</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>